Elite Valkyrie
Stat Progression Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret No level of the Elite Valkyrie ( Un-Customized ) can out range any level of an existing Turrets. Schematic Summary Related Special Ops History of Availability Update History *The Elite Valkyrie became a Special Op UInit in the Game Update of Jan 28, 2015. *The Elite Valkyrie's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Elite Valkyrie received the ability to be upgraded to Level 16 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Elite Valkyrie received the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of Apr 02, 2014. *The Elite Valkyrie's received the ability to be upgraded to Level 14 in the Game Update of Jan 08, 2014. *The Elite Valkyrie's received the ability to be upgraded to Level 13 in the Game Update of Oct 30, 2013. *The Elite Valkyrie's received the ability to be upgraded to Level 12 in the Game Update of Aug 14, 2013. *The Elite Valkyrie's Production and Repair Times were reduced in the Game Update of June 27, 2013. *The Elite Valkyrie's was Introduced via the Event Shop during Operation: Archangel - ( Jun 06, 2013 ). Additional Info *The Elite Valkyrie may target any Aircraft, Vehicle or Infantry Unit. * The Elite Valkyrie will NOT target incoming Missiles of any kind. ** Including those fired from the Hellstorm, Hellfire, V2 (Hand of God Special Op) and any Missile being launched from the Missile Silo. *The Elite Valkyrie is classified as Infantry, however it Can Be Hit by all Anti-Aircraft Units including the Flak Tank. *The Elite Valkyrie may NOT be placed in a Bunker. *The Elite Valkyrie ''is immune to the Status Effect : Concussion ( ). *The ''Elite Valkyrie shares the Valkyrie Schematic with the Valkyrie. Trivia *The Elite Valkyrie travels the width of the World Map ( 500 Hex's ) in approximately 6m 15s '' **Giving it a Calculated Map Speed of 1.3 hps ( Hex Per Second ). *The ''Elite Valkyrie spirals down when destroyed. *The Elite Valkyrie is the Elite Flying Infantry Unit as mentioned on the unlock post. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 54.skin2'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Flying Infantry Unit to be released'' - ( Tie ) - Valkyrie & Elite Valkyrie **''First Flying Infantry Unit to be released'' - ( Tie ) - Valkyrie & Elite Valkyrie **''First Flying Unit that is capable of being placed in a Platoon'' - ( Tie ) - Valkyrie & Elite Valkyrie *Event Shop Records : **''The Only Elite Unit to be offered in the Event Shop for less eXP than the Standard Version'' - Elite Valkyrie Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 04/02/14 ) - Veteran Units Upgrade ( Official ) - Veteran Level 5 released. *Kixeye Forum ( 08/06/14 ) - Seek & Destroy ( Official ) - Veteran Level 6 released. Gallery Valkyrie-Elite-EventShop-Description.png|Event Shop Description EliteValkyie UnlockedMessage.png|Unlock Message Valkryie-Elite-Lv10-Message.png|Level 10 Message Valkryie-Elite-Lv15-Message.png|Level 15 ( Veteran 5 ) Message Valkyrie-Lv10(Barrack-Lv10)-Repair.jpg|Level 10 Repair Info with Level 10 Barracks Valkyrie by pixel saurus-d689hou.jpg|Concept Art David Nakayama (DNA-1) Video Navigation Category:Infantry Category:Airborne Unit Category:Airborne Infantry Category:Anti-Airborne Category:Anti-Ground Category:Special Op Unit Category:Special Event Prize Category:Gear Store Item Category:Shadow Op Prize Category:Legacy Unit Category:A to Z